The Triwizard Tournament Returns
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: So I got the idea for this story from a webpage dealing with Romione facts. One stated that when the Triwizard Tournament returned in Hugo Weasley's seventh year, Ron asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Given that, what if Hugo had actually been the Hogwarts champion, like his uncle before him? Read to learn more. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Champions are Announced

**Chapter 1: The Champions are Announced**

Ever since Hogwarts had been announced as the host of the Triwizard Tournament, Hugo Weasley had dreamed of representing his school. It had happened in the perfect year, his seventh and final one, when he was already of age and therefore allowed to compete. He had placed his name in the Goblet of Fire himself.

Now, the champions from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were going to be announced that night at dinner. Headmistress McGonagall at last called for quiet.

"We will now announce the names of the Champions," she announced. The Goblet of Fire lit up and spitted out three slips of parchment, which McGonagall caught.

"The Beauxbatons champion is Suzanne Clouseau!" A beautiful Veela French girl with blonde hair smiled and stood to wave.

"The Durmstrang champion is Aleks Krum!" The son of the former Quidditch superstar and former Champion himself pumped his fist as his mates cheered and pounded him on the back.

"The Hogwarts champion is Hugo Weasley!" Hugo looked stunned and elated all at once as his best friends, Grover Thomas and Sarah Finnegan mobbed him happily. He was the Hogwarts Champion…he couldn't believe it.

* * *

"MAKE WAY FOR THE HOGWARTS CHAMPION!" Grover called as he and Sarah led Hugo back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. As soon as they were inside, Hugo sent off letters to his sister, Rose and her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy, as well as his parents.

Their replies next morning were mixed. Rose and Scorpius were thrilled. Ron expressed congratulations to his son in a separate letter. His mother was furious. She had not wanted him to put his name forward in the first place. At least she hadn't expressed her feelings in a Howler.

"I don't get it," Hugo expressed as his friends wolfed down breakfast. "She never told me not to put my name in."

"Balmy, if you ask me," Grover concurred, even with food in his mouth. "Doesn't she realize that you were a shoo-in for the Championship anyway? I mean, you have both an aunt and an uncle who were former Champions. That's some serious street cred. The fact that you're also the son of 2/3's of the Golden Trio? That's even more street cred. Besides, it's not like either of you can do anything about it now. The rules are clear: you have to compete."

"Oh, hush, Grover," Sarah scolded. "I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has a perfectly good reason for why she's concerned. Still-" and here she turned to Hugo, "-maybe you should call your parents or something, feel them out, you know?"

Hugo nodded. "I'm swamped today, but I'll call them first thing tomorrow morning."

What he got the next morning was another note from his father. It read:

 _Hugh-_

 _Your mum had a nightmare last night about you in the tournament. She's really worried about you. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Harry are going to be at Hogwarts later today to discuss some things. Perhaps they can explain better than I could._

 _I am really proud of you being your school's champion, even if Mum may not agree with me._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Dad_

As evening began to fall, Hugo received his aunt and uncle at the gates of Hogwarts. He took them back up to the Common Room, chatting animatedly on the way there.

"Why is Mum so angry, Uncle Harry?"

"She's not angry. It's just, you know, she loves you so much, it's hard for her to think of you in any danger."

"'Arry's right, _petit_. She is very scared for you. She was scared for _ton oncle_ when he and I competed 30 years ago."

"Should she be scared?" Hugo asked; they had reached the Common Room now. "Should I be?"

Just then, Harry gave him an intense look. Hugo wondered if he had shown extreme naiveté. "You should be," his uncle nodded. The Chosen One turned to see Grover and Sarah watching the trio curiously.

"You two will need to excuse us. Fleur and I need to talk to him alone." Hugo motioned with his eyes to his friends, letting them know he would relay everything to them, as both slunk out of the room. Uncle, aunt and nephew sat on cushions.

"Hugo, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Harry said slowly. "The Triwizard Tournament is not some extreme Quidditch game. It's a competition that has great significance in our world - and also great consequences. The '94 tournament that your aunt and I were in was worse for reasons I'll explain in a minute, but you need to know that these tasks will not be easy for you. I will tell you now what your mum told me then: These tasks are designed to test you, in the most brutal way, almost cruel. They will challenge anything and everything you have learned here at Hogwarts."

Hugo was starting to feel scared now. Consequences, tests… his head was swimming.

"Ze von't just test your skeel," Fleur added. "Ze vill test your etheecs, your emotions, your mind. Eet can bring you to ze peek of pheesical performance or ze depths of emotional despair. Zere can be glory, but only at a cost, at ze end of ze tournament. And zere can only be one winner. "

Hugo now wanted to throw up. If he was hearing right, it sounded like psychological torture and physical hardship would be involved. Harry gave his nephew a shake.

"Hugo, listen to me. Fleur and I are not making this up. The danger is very real; people die in this tournament. You may not know this but in 1994, there were four champions, not three. Two were from Hogwarts. My counterpart, Cedric Diggory, was killed during the Third Task. Killed. He was murdered by Voldemort, who had just come back, but that's beside the point. We are not saying that Voldemort is suddenly going to show up from the dead again, but there are other threats that can break or destroy you."

"I'm not ready for this, Uncle Harry," Hugo croaked, close to tears now.

"You don't have a choice, son. Grover told you right: once your name is chosen, you must compete. I had to, even though there had never been four champions before. I was ostracized by a lot of people who thought I had gotten my name into the Goblet illegally, because I was underage - including your father. We didn't speak for weeks - damn near drove Hermione crazy - and it took my barely making it through the First Task for him to finally believe my side of the story."

By now, Hugo had stood up and was pacing around the room.

"I should never have put my name in the Goblet. No wonder Mum had a nightmare about me! I should call her right now and apologize-"

"No. I will talk to her, and 'Arry will too. But, zink about what we have said, _mon neveu_. You will do well. We believe in you." Fleur kissed his forehead, and slipped out of the portrait hole. Harry turned back to his nephew and godson.

"And even if Fleur can't get through to your mother, I will. I've never failed to before. Don't worry about anything on the home front. Just think about what you need to do." He hugged Hugo and then left, the boy thinking about what his family/mentors had just said.

* * *

 **A/N:** _petit_ = "sweetheart"; _ton uncle_ = your uncle; _mon neveu_ = my nephew.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Task

**Chapter 2: The First Task**

The next month, the first task was announced, to be held on Halloween. It involved each champion battling a giant in order to retrieve a pouch from around its neck that gave details on the Second Task.

Hugo studied up with the help of Grover and Sarah. His sister and Scorpius gave him advice through letters. He called his parents every day to ease their worries; though he was excited for his son, even Ron seemed a little nervous. Hugo also communicated with his Aunt Fleur and Uncle Harry just as often.

"Man, you are gonna crush this," Grover proclaimed, as the two bros made their way across the grounds to the stadium on the day of the Task. "That Clouseau chick don't got two former Champs as mentors."

"Yeah, but Krum's got his daddy," Hugo reminded him. "Don't forget that." They parted ways at the tent entrance, and Hugo went inside to meet with Suzanne and Aleks. While they waited, he heard a whisper.

"Psst….Hugo? You there?"

Hugo went to the edge of the tent, and listened as Sarah spoke with him.

"You nervous?"

"A little."

"Don't be. You've just got to fie some spells, get the pouch."

"And battle a giant."

Sarah suddenly leaped into the tent and threw her arms around him. Obviously, she was panicked for him. Hugo hugged her back, wondering why he felt so giddy to be holding his best friend like this…

He glanced up and quickly stepped away from Sarah. His parents were there. Ron shook his hand.

"You'll do great, son."

Hermione looked even more nervous than Sarah as she wrapped Hugo in a hug that seemed to last forever.

"Be safe," she spoke into his hair.

"Mum…" Hugo groaned. "I'll be fine. Jeez, were you this nervous when Uncle Harry competed?"

Hermione laughed shakily. "Well, that was different. I was watching someone who felt like my brother battle a dragon, whereas this is…my baby boy…battling a…" She couldn't finish, quickly giving Hugo a kiss as Ron led her from the tent.

Harry and Fleur arrived last of all. Hugo was starting to feel a little embarrassed over all the attention; shouldn't people be worried for Aleks and Suzanne too?

" _Bonne chance_." Fleur gave him kisses on both cheeks; Hugo blushed furiously. Harry knelt and placed his hands on the boys' shoulders.

"You've got this. Remember: you come from some damn fine stock. You are definitely your parents' son. I have never been more proud of you. Just one thing - when you're with the giant, think of the Mountain Troll story."

Hugo had heard the tale of his father and uncle rescuing his mother from a mountain troll when they were only first years, but was perplexed.

"What do you mean?"

"Gotta go. Your mum and dad saved me seats." And the Boy Who Lived was gone.

* * *

Aleks and Suzanne battled the giant first. Hugo could hear the roars and cheers from outside the tent. Finally, he stepped out to face the task as he was introduced:

"And now our Hogwarts champion, the son of two of the Golden Trio, nephew of former Triwizard Champions, the one, the only: Hugo Weasley!"

The stadium erupted, and chants of his last name could be heard. Hugo stepped into the center pen of the stadium. Where was the giant?

The answer came sooner than expected. The giant literally dropped, as if from the heavens, into the pen. He immediately went after Hugo. Hugo dodged about for a while before finally remembering a spell. He fired a Confundus Charm, but the giant merely roared and swung his club. Hugo rolled away, barely missing it.

 _Shoot, that spell is for a dragon. A dragon's eye is its weakest point, not a giant's…_ Hugo tried to calm his nerves; he could not get rattled. Then, as the giant raised his club over his head again, Harry's words came back into the boy's mind:

 ** _Think of the Mountain Troll Story._**

The story…what had happened in - of course!

Hugo raised his wand. With a swish and a flick, he shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The giant's club levitated out of the monster's hand, before falling with a crack onto its owner's head. The giant lurched about, and Hugo dove out the way as it came crashing to earth at last, unconscious. Hugo walked over to his defeated challenger and untied the pouch from around his neck. As soon as he held the prize on high, the stadium exploded; Hugo thought he could hear his mother screeching "Yes!" in excitement.

People rushed the pen and mobbed him, first Grover and Sarah, then his family. Hugo finally made eye contact with Harry, who smiled knowingly and gave him a thumbs-up.


	3. Chapter 3: The Yule Ball

**Chapter 3: The Yule Ball**

Hugo was glad that the Second Task would not be until February. But, there was one challenge between that and the present that felt more complicated than any Task…

Hugo had been petrified when the Yule Ball had been announced for Christmas night. Even worse, being a Champion, Hugo had to find a date and attend. Even worse than that, the parents of the students had been invited. Most of the students groaned and vowed to keep this news from them.

"I'm not telling my parents, man," Grover vowed to his friend. "Dad will just get drunk and be rowdy."

Hugo vowed he would keep the parental invite to himself as well…but that proved easier said than done, when he let it slip to the wrong person one night via a Floo call.

"I'm trying to open the pouch, Uncle Harry! But nothing's worked. And anyway, that's the least of my problems. In about a month, I have to find a date, learn to dance, and try to not have my friends' parents embarrass me at the ball…" He stopped short, realizing what he had said, but Harry picked up on it.

"The parents are invited?" Hugo nodded slowly.

"I wasn't going to say anything to Mum and Dad; I didn't want them to embarrass me…"

"They're not going to embarrass you, Hugo. I think you'd better tell them about the invite when you come home for Thanksgiving."

"But, Uncle Harry-"

"Hugo. Trust me on this one. It would mean a lot to them if you said something. It'd make their day, in fact, and probably more. You'll understand soon enough." His uncle then disappeared in green flame, leaving Hugo to ponder.

* * *

At Thanksgiving dinner, Hugo called for attention and announced to the family, "The Yule Ball is coming up…and parents are invited." He looked to his mum and dad, who actually looked stunned. Then, Ron stood, faced his wife and held out his hand.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor of being my date for the Yule Ball?" A pause, and then Hugo realized his mother was actually crying.

"Yes. I'd be honored!" The entire family clapped and cheered. Ron started crying as well, even with the almost insane grin now on his face. He bowed flamboyantly.

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione giggled through her tears before standing and giving a small curtsey. "Why, of course you may!" Laughing now, Hugo's parents began to waltz lively around the room.

Hugo glanced around the room, speechless. What in the name of Merlin was going on? He looked to Harry for an answer, but his uncle merely smiled.

"Ron, Hermione," Harry called to his best friends. "I think we owe someone an explanation."

"Yeah, such as…why the bloody hell are you guys crying? It's only a Ball!" Hugo asked.

"It's more than a Ball to us, darling," Hermione explained sweetly. "It's a second chance to right some old wrongs."

"What old wrongs?"

"When your Uncle Harry and Aunt Fleur were competing," Ron explained. "I wanted to ask your mum to the Ball…."

"…and he did ask me, but very clumsily," Hermione continued, looking to her husband with a gleam in her eye. "He had just, to use his words, 'noticed that I was a girl.' But, he figured I would go with him as a last resort. Needless to say, I was a little insulted, but it was too late anyway. Someone else had already asked me, and I had accepted."

"Who?" Hugo wanted to know.

"Viktor Krum."

" _Alek's dad?!_ You're kidding!"

"Unfortunately, she's not," Ron almost growled. "I was jealous of 'Vicky' as I called him and morose the whole night, and your mom and I eventually had a row about the whole sordid affair at the end of the Ball, one of our worst fights ever. I have regretted my actions ever since." He kissed the top of his wife's forehead, and she beamed up at him.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you," he echoed, holding her close and kissing her on the lips soundly.

Hugo now smiled. He was glad his parents could put what was obviously a big life regret behind them. He turned back to Harry.

"You were right for me to tell them."

"Yes," his uncle smiled. "And it was a lot nicer coming from you."

* * *

Unfortunately, it was now Hugo's turn to find a date for the Ball. Thinking back to his parents' story, he finally worked up the courage to ask his best mate, Sarah Finnegan. The chance came one morning at breakfast, after Grover had already left for class.

"Um…Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Well…you and I have been mates for a long time…and well, I was wondering, if perhaps, you'd want to go to the Ball with me?"

Sarah smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that your way of asking me out, Ginger-itis?" using her pet name for him.

Hugo tried to shrug it off, then nodded. Sarah laughed.

"Alright, Weasley. Pick me up at 7:45." She left, and Hugo sank back in his chair, relieved.

* * *

The night of the Ball finally arrived. Hugo had been given the dress robes his father had worn to his Yule Ball. They were hand-me-downs, originally belonging to some great-great-aunt. Tessie, he thought her name was.

When Sarah came down in a strapless purple number, Hugo's heart almost stopped. In that moment, he realized he was in love with his best friend - a prospect that he would have to confront sooner than later. _Looks like my mum and dad's history is kind of repeating itself,_ he thought.

Down in the Entrance Hall, Hugo saw Grover with his date, along with most of his family. Harry and Ginny had come. Ron was standing by himself, looking a little nervous.

"Where's Mum?" Hugo asked.

"She'll be down soon," his dad replied, a little nervously.

Hugo saw Scorpius and his sister, Rose, together a distance away. Meanwhile, he heard Sarah say, "She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, she is," Hugo murmured, thinking Sarah was referring to Rose. But his date was looking at something behind her; indeed, Ron now looked like he might faint at any moment. Hugo turned.

There, in a flowing pink dress, stood his mother. Hermione looked radiant, with a big smile on her face, her eyes only for Ron. Everyone in the hall noticed her, in fact; Hugo was enraged to hear some of his classmates whispering to themselves about how they thought Mrs. Weasley was hot. He'd hex their bollocks off later, no question.

Even his inappropriate peers, though, could not dampen the happiness Hugo now felt as he watched his parents approach each other, as if in a dream. Ron took Hermione's hand and kissed it reverently. She blushed. The couple then noticed Harry watching with happiness and pride, Ginny wiping away tears, and there was someone else…Viktor Krum surveyed the scene. When he met Ron's eye, the former Quidditch player actually gave his former rival a thumbs-up. Ron actually smiled and nodded friendly back; Hermione was beaming and looked like she was going to cry now, too. Indeed, Viktor then strode over and started conversing with the pair. All Hugo could make out was, "You've done good, Veasley. You both vere meant for each other. I'm proud of you…"

Ron now looked like he was going to faint all over again at the compliment, but before he could do anything, the procession inside started. Then, the Champions led off the first dance, Hugo nervously guiding Sarah around the floor.

The night was a magical one. Hugo was stunned when Sarah actually leaned into him on a slow song. When he glanced about him, he saw his parents off to one side. They were lost in the own world, swaying softly to the music and kissing tenderly.

Hugo smiled sadly. He felt so happy for for his mum and dad. The fact that he was also with the person he (albeit secretly) loved only made his heart glow more.


	4. Chapter 4: The Second Task

**Chapter 4: The Second Task**

With some help from his friends and sister, Hugo was finally able to open the pouch and learn the clue about the Second Task. Grover and Sarah then helped him decipher the clue to mean that the champions would be facing a series of boggarts showing their worst fears. When Hugo relayed this to Harry and Fleur, both frowned.

"This must be the emotional/psychological testing you guys were talking about, right?" Hugo asked.

"Oh, it certainly is," Harry agreed. "But…what's the catch? It sounds far too simple compared to what Fleur and I had to go through…"

"What did you have to go through?" Hugo asked curiously.

"We 'ad the thing we loved ze most taken away from us," Fleur explained, "and zen we 'ad to go to ze bottom of ze Black Lake to retrieve it."

"Not a thing," Harry corrected. "Some _one_. For Fleur, it was her little sister. For me, it was your father. Course, I was affected the most because your mum was taken too and I felt that I was forced to choose…"

"What?!" Hugo chorused. "Let me guess: she was 'Vicky's' treasure."

"That's right. But, hey now. No more hating on Viktor. Past's in the past, and Ron seems to have finally forgiven him. Anyway, study up for this one just as much as the first task. There is bound to be some catch, and if you can prepare for all of the possibilities, you'll win - just like you did the last time."

* * *

Hugo followed Harry and Fleur's instructions. He read all about Boggarts, he practiced the spell to get rid of them - Ridikulus. Finally, the February day of the Second Task arrived. Once again, the champions were made to battle their boggarts one at a time. Hugo went last again.

This time, he was escorted into a dark closet and had the door closed behind him. He lit up his wand. "Lumos." He gasped.

There was Grover, bound and gagged. It couldn't be, Grover was in the stands…

"Ridikulus!" Hugo said, but his voice was already shaking.

CRACK! Rose now appeared, flat on her back. From the injuries all over her body, it looked like she had been raped.

"No!" Hugo cried, the terror inside him building now. "Ridikulus! Ridikulus! Ridikulus!"

CRACK! A disfigured Scorpius. CRACK! His parents and Uncle Harry captured and surrounded by Death Eaters. CRACK! Sarah, her purple dress from the Ball in tatters, lying dead on the floor…

Hugo screamed. He stumbled backwards and fell out of the closet. Light blinded him, and he curled up in a fetal position, sobbing. He heard running feet approaching, but did not care. Then, he heard McGonagall's voice - "Ridikulus!" and one final CRACK! as the boggart disappeared for good.

Hugo felt hands on his shoulders. He sat up and opened his eyes. Sarah was staring at him as though she had never seen him before. Relieved that she was unharmed, Hugo clung to her and wept.

"Y-you're alright! Thank Merlin! Sarah, I'm so sorry. W-what would I have done if anything happened to you?"

"You saw me in the Boggart…" Sarah said softly, almost to herself, as if she was trying to process what she had clearly witnessed. "My death is one of your worst fears…" She forced Hugo to look at her. "Why?"

This was it. This was the moment, and Hugo knew that he had to be brave, the way he had not been in the closet.

"Because I love you."

Silence from everyone on the pitch. Sarah was studying him, eyes wide. She looked away for a moment, then back up at him; Hugo could now see tears swimming in her eyes.

"You love me?" she croaked. Hugo nodded.

Sarah exhaled deeply, then nodded herself. "Ok." Next moment, she was kissing him passionately on the lips. Hugo held her as though she might disappear at any moment, wondering if this was real. He didn't notice his parents smiling knowingly at one another.


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Task

**Chapter 5: The Third Task**

Four months later, in late June, the Third and final Task was held. Having won a task each, Hugo Weasley and Aleks Krum were tied for first place. Suzanne Clouseau was a distant third, and many thought she was already out of the running to be the Triwizard Champion.

The Third Task was actually the exact same as it had been in 1994. Competitors would have to navigate a magical maze to its center, where the Triwizard Cup awaited. The first to touch it would be declared the winner.

Hugo bid goodbye to his loved ones. Sarah, now his girlfriend, gave a chaste kiss.

"Make me proud, Ginger-itis," she said affectionately. "Get that Cup and come out alive." Hugo smiled and kissed her in return; Grover looked pointedly away. He was still trying to wrap his head around his two best friends as a couple - much as Albus Potter had had to regarding Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy before him, and Harry Potter had to regarding Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger before _him_.

Hugo's parents hugged him, Rose and Scorpius both punched him on the arm lovingly, then Harry wished him luck. All he said was, "Be ready for anything."

The three champions were placed in different corridors of the maze, which then closed magically behind them, sealing them inside. Hugo took off running.

Hugo battled past Blast-Ended Skrewts and Sphinxes. He dueled fake Death Eaters and made quick potions. He used Charms and Curses. All the while, the maze evolved and changed shape around him, sometimes closing off whole corridors before opening up new ones.

At last, Hugo came into a wide clearing. There, on a pedestal, was the Cup. He had reached the maze's center!

Unfortunately, so had Aleks and Suzanne. The three regarded each other, having emerged from separate corridors.

Hugo took a step toward the Cup…

" _STUPEFY!_ " A red jet of light shot from Suzanne's wand. Hugo jumped back and the spell missed.

" _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " Aleks rounded on Suzanne, which surprised Hugo, until he remembered that perhaps he was getting rid of the weakest competitor first, and then they would have to duke it out. Aleks missed, and Suzanne whirled to him.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_ " Her spell hit Aleks dead on and he fell to the ground. All at once, the edges of the maze began to extend their tendrils towards him, it looked like the maze itself was going to eat him.

Hugo and Suzanne watched all this, shocked…and in that moment, Hugo seized his chance.

" _STUPEFY!_ " he roared. Suzanne started to raise her wand too late, and was instantly knocked unconscious by the spell. Hugo ran to Aleks' side, who by now had recovered from the jinx and was fighting the maze off, with little success.

" _DIFFINDO!_ " Hugo yelled. The tendrils snapped in two and then retreated, freeing the Bulgarian champion.

By now, the wind had picked up. It looked like the maze might be blown apart.

Hugo hauled Aleks to his feet, and staggered towards the Cup. All he had to do was touch it…

"Vhat are you doing? Take it!" Aleks ordered. When Hugo didn't move or let him go, Aleks persisted. "You saved me! Take it!"

"No! Together! Take my hand! One, two, three!" Bulgarian and Hogwarts champion touched the Cup at the same moment. Instantly, everything went black, as Hugo's strength gave out at the same time.

The Cup transported Hugo and Aleks back outside the maze in front of the stadium. The crowd roared in excitement, then screamed when they saw Aleks now supporting Hugo.

"No," Harry gasped. "It can't be. Not again!" He quickly made to follow his family and Grover and Sarah. Hermione was already standing over her son, shaking him and sobbing "My baby! Not my baby!"

"He's unconscious. But I think he's alive! He saved me from the maze and vas carrying me…" Aleks explained. Sarah rounded on Harry.

"Do something, Mr. Potter!" she screeched, almost as hysterical as Hermione.

Harry's Auror training kicked in. He pushed everyone out of the way, physically having to drag Hermione off of Hugo. When she resisted too much, Harry snarled at Ron, "Get her out of here!" Ron scooped up his wife, bridal style, into his arms, and carried her away, screaming and kicking.

Harry began to breathe air into Hugo's lungs, then pump his chest.

"Come on, come on!" Harry growled, before stopping to check his nephew's pulse.

"Please wake up!" Sarah sobbed, begging for Hugo to come back to her. "Hugo…"

"Come on, come on, come on, Hugo!" Harry growled encouragement. He breathed into Hugo's mouth again, calling his name louder in between. "Hugo! No, Hugo! Don't do this to me!"

Just when it looked like Hugo might never come back, he coughed and woke up. Harry stopped mid-breath resuscitation, and helped his nephew up to a sitting position. "Good boy, good boy!" Harry groaned, stroking Hugo's hair. "Good boy…"

Then Sarah was kissing the life out of Hugo, telling him never to pull a stunt like that again. Ron and Hermione now rushed their son and showered his face with kisses, as the stadium audience cheered.

"The winner is…" McGonagall started to bellow into her enchanted megaphone, then stopped, confused. She looked to Hugo, who just smiled weakly and indicated himself and Aleks, who was now standing off awkwardly to one side. "Hugo Weasley and Aleks Krum?" she said uncertainly.

Hugo took the megaphone from her and addressed the crowd. "We both touched the Cup at the same time. I feel being co-Champions is fair."

The others helped Hugo to his feet, and then he and Aleks lifted the Cup on high. It was only then that either boy remembered about Suzanne, and had wizards break into the maze to retrieve her. She was a little lightheaded from Hugo's Stunning charm, but otherwise unharmed.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Years later, Hugo and Sarah - now happily married and with kids of their own - stood proudly, hand in hand, staring up at the portrait in the Hogwarts entrance hall. It showed both Aleks Krum and Hugo sitting together, the Cup between them. Their names were engraved on a plague just below along with the year of the Tournament: 2025. It stood directly beside a 1994 portrait of Uncle Harry, along with other portraits of Triwizard winners dating back to the late 1200s.

"Now, honey, why don't you ever smile like that in any of our Christmas photos? Hell, any photo. Hmm?" Sarah teased her husband. Hugo just laughed. He was too lost in thought.

He and Aleks had remained fast friends after the Tournament was over. Aleks had even participated in Hugo and Sarah's wedding. What's more, both boys had patched things up with Suzanne, and wrote to her fairly regularly.

Hugo grinned down at his wife, and squeezed her hand. "Come on, love. My folks are waiting with the kids." And, together the pair walked out of the castle.


End file.
